undertale_au_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Frisk/Echotale
EchoTale Frisk is a human who was abused as a child and ran away from society who wanted to continue harming the monsters in Mt Ebott. Profile Appearance Echo! Frisk wears brown boots with some black leggings and blue denim shorts. She wears a red/black off-shoulder half-shirt top. They have long brown hair. Personality They are good at singing sing and memorizing things, they also love comics and books (usually bad Manga), but couldn't afford them back at home - instead of retrieving into fantasy worlds from harmful reality, Frisk had to properly deal with everything. Frisk is a dream-seer and is most pulled toward in dream is always the numeracy timeline with the perfect pacifist one… but Frisk and Sans also dreamt about one more timeline, meeting someone special there. At the Evening, where they watch anime together is something very precious for them. If they succeed, they feel very bad for Gaster. They really love to buy the potato chips at the Lab and sans occasionally smuggles some hotdogs in so they can eat them in secret (because Gaster hates greasy food). Just like Papyrus, he is messy but doesn’t like messes coming from sources that aren’t science-related, plus, he forbid hotdogs in the lab. Relationships W.D. Gaster Frisk likes and respects Gaster. Sans rarely watches, because he spends evenings with his brother. Frisk tries to pull pranks on Gaster but it always goes wrong Sans They has an innocent crush on Sans. Frisk was a lot fearful of the Amalgamates but thanks to Sans and Alphys, they became accustomed to them. Now, they play a lot in the lab and Frisk has a nice touch for comforting the creatures. They sings them lullabies or plays dangerous games with them. They had dreams of the timelines and monsters before entering Ebott and they keep seeing past, pieces of possible futures in different timelines while asleep. It may be that all the other Frisk do this, to some extent. Chara Frisk is possessed by Chara’s soul, so Frisk has a hard time when they are alone, getting dangerous thoughts. Chara loves to crawl into Frisk's nightmares to talk to them directly about future and plans. Alphys Alphys and Frisk are good friends. Alphys even build a toilet for Frisk in the lab. Gaster! Papyrus Papyrus is prohibited to visit (out of spoiler reasons) but Frisk wishes dearly to meet him one day. Frisk as an adult Echo!Frisk is still possessed by Chara, who is toned down and peeks out only in dangerous, exciting situations to actually help Frisk out. Frisk remembers everything Chara does. Chara cares about them in their own, selfish way. Frisk still sees timelines in dreams and has flashbacks of the past while sleeping, rather than actually dreaming. It’s been that way ever since they came to Underground and the magic of the place slowly began to seep into Frisks being. Their soul also seems to resonate quite a bit with the CORE. Since they came to underground, Chara has been possessing them bit by bit more and more, causing some violent behavior. Frisk asked the monsters to make a chain+cuffs for them so the monsters stay safe, even if Frisk went unexpectedly berserk or something triggered this behavior (of course, they aren’t chained all the time…but it’s getting very dangerous for Sans) It’s been like this ever since a talk with Gaster after the first experiment. After meeting G!sans, Frisk grew to like him a lot. Their traveling time can’t be measured, since the mere concept of time doesn’t exist in the shifted place. This takes a toll on Frisk's body. They miss natural daylight, but they also miss dark. Frisk likes to fool around, crawling and climbing up places and objects to walk on and their naive nature makes them do dangerous things at times. They keep carrying the cloth that G found for them to keep them warm - they also use it as a pillow while resting. Frisk always wanted to try smoking, because G!Sans looks so cool with cigarettes, but they always get laughed at for that. One time, Chara took over their body and smoked a few cigarettes - G!Sans was enjoying what came after that very much. Frisk likes to sing to relieve stress, but only when they are sure G is asleep or far away, because it’s embarrassing. They either invent their songs or try singing things they heard at home - there was an old trunk with lots of cassettes and recordings from their grandfather. That was their biggest joy as child. They act as compass for G!Sans, since they can feel and hear the CORE’s voice/presence - it’s a warm pulsating feeling that gets stronger as they get closer to the CORE. They like to stretch after a nap like a cat and fall asleep at impossible places quite easy. They are good at finding hiding spots. Their body language gets relaxed when with G!Sans, but whenever they are anxious, they take in the position that they always took in the lab, on their favourite chair, hugging their knees. They keep thinking about Sans a lot, since they feel indebted to him….their feelings are very perplexed though. They secretly want G!Sans to trip over things, getting humiliated or embarrassed since those are mostly things G!Sans does to them, although not always on purpose. G!Sans likes to bring them food whenever the chance. Sometimes Frisk likes to gross G!Sans out just for fun. They also share a lot of jokes while walking, but they like to stay silent. It’s nice because there’s no feeling of pressure from G!Sans there. Frisk is developing deeper feelings for their companion (but they don’t really think G!Sans reciprocates). Frisk is a dog person rather than cat person (because of Endogamy). They sometimes pick up sticks to carry (for an instinct maybe?). G!Sans got hit by the sticks a few times out of various reasons. Once, they even got into a stick-fight.Category:Frisk Category:Echotale Category:Genderless Category:Human Category:Lawful Good Category:True Neutral